Maeve McAlister
Maeve McAlister (born 1983) is a minor character in The IT Files. Born in Ireland, Maeve spent years studying hypnosis with the Wolfbann Society in Schattenjäger. Living in Los Angeles, Maeve is a prolific stage hypnotist, having at one point turned down a television deal. Biography Maeve was born in Dublin, Ireland to parents who were both members of parliament, and mostly spent her early childhood being raised by house staff before being sent to various boarding schools. She was never really close to her parents, but Maeve never hated them either as they did provide for her very well and she got everything she wanted. She could have become spoiled but being in all the boarding schools kept her grounded as she hated the truly spoiled girls that were her classmates. Having not much of social life, Maeve watched a lot of television and became interested in hypnosis during her early teens. Teaching herself stage hypnosis, Maeve proved to be very adept. Classmates, teachers and even her own mother Shavonne McAlister were early subjects of Maeve's growing skill, as were her first girlfriends. Maeve had known since she'd become interested in romance that women were her preference. Maeve's hypnosis research eventually led her to the discovery of the Wolfbann Society through various internet forums. Maeve managed to find a book on the group, which caught the notice of Ernst Vogel, another member of a forum. Ernst sought out Maeve and witnessed her skill, quickly deciding to offer her the chance to study at Schattenjäger. Maeve agreed, moving to Germany when she was eighteen. Once she reached Schattenjager Maeve was accepted as a student, Ernst and Nadja Tolkien both seeing her great potential and intelligence. While studying under Nadja Maeve befriended Petra Wolf and Karin Wehner, the trio soon working together so often that nearby villages circulated rumors that the trio were witches. Eventually, Petra and Karin moved on, but Maeve decided to stay and learn more from Nadja. This decision soon backfired, Maeve sinking into a depression thanks to her closest friends, even Ernst having moved on. Deciding to travel Europe to practice her craft, Maeve took to roaming. Maeve's tactic replicated a classic tactic of Wolfbann members: use hypnosis to find a nice place to stay each night. To that end, Maeve often visited clubs, finding locals to hypnotize into taking her home. It was to Maeve's shock that one night she found someone she didn't need to hypnotize: Amarante Beaulieu. The Interpol agent and the hypnotist hit it off right away, the two soon starting to date. After a few months, Maeve even moved in with Amarante, and they seemed happy. Unfortunately, soon after Amarante was nearly killed in the line of duty thanks to a mistake by Elena Schmid. The resulting argument about the dangers of her work caused the couple to break up, Maeve deciding to go join Ernst and his family in Los Angeles. Once in California, Maeve quickly became a popular stage hypnotist, signing with Prime Talent International, Yvonne Webb ending up as her talent agent. Elena Schmid was also sought out, soon hypnotized into working for Maeve. Decent money soon came Maeve's way, to the point where she was even offered a television deal, as some saw her as a possible rival for Odette Glover. Maeve elected to maintain the freedom to travel and set her own schedule. To repay Ernst for his mentorship, Maeve took on Erica Vogel as an apprentice, with Lula McPherson another soon after. While Erica was a progeny, being the gifted younger daughter of Ernst, Lula had shown her own potential when Maeve had encountered her at one of her shows. Though she was successful in life, slowly gaining wealth and having promising students, Maeve still longed for Amarante. While Maeve had dated a bit since coming to Los Angeles, she'd never felt the same spark with anyone. Maeve considered inviting Amarante to Los Angeles, planning to then hypnotize her into staying, but once again the woman surprised her: she showed up on her own, unannounced. Having quit Interpol, Amarante proposed marriage, and Maeve accepted. The couple was married in August of 2008, Amarante taking a job protecting Christine Huart. The couple moved into the guest house on Huart's property, which has in turn allowed Maeve's circle of influence to grow even greater still. While still not a recognized Master within Wolfbann, the fact that Erica and Lula seem all but ready to be named Wolfssegner suggests the change of title may be coming soon enough. Personal Information * Current Age: 26 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 114 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Family * Amarante McAlister, Wife * Shavonne McAlister, Mother Friends * Erica Vogel, also Apprentice * Lula McPherson, also Apprentice * Stacey Winslet, also Employee * Elena Schmid * Petra Wolf * Karin Wehner * Zara Calderon * Rayen Rose * Ernst Vogel * Valkyrie Phan * Winnie Womack * Veronika Lloyd Appearances * None Trivia * Maeve is based on actress Katie McGrath. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Wolfbann Society